


The whole world is blind (I’m seeing more clearly than ever)

by Pseudothyrum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Petty inconveniences are the best revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudothyrum/pseuds/Pseudothyrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has been captured and imprisoned in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Frederick Chilton indulges his taste for petty revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whole world is blind (I’m seeing more clearly than ever)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme prompt "Chilton does things like playing the Friday song non-stop, feeds him Mac and cheese from a generic store box and tells Hannibal about all the stories Lounds wrote applauding Hannibal's capture and Chilton's role in nabbing him. Hannibal is in the institution."

Frederick Chilton was sitting in a small chair in front of the bars, chin and hands resting on his cane, staring intently at Hannibal. Hannibal, for his part, was staring at his meal, face fixed in a reflexive grimace. 

“Is there a problem, Hannibal?” Chilton asked, voice sickly sweet. He knew full well what was wrong. 

“No,” Hannibal grated out, forcing his lips to contort into some semblance of a smile, “I love generic macaroni and cheese.”

“Oh, that’s very convenient, then!” Chilton said, an evil glint in his eye, “Because it’s on the menu every day for the next three weeks, due to a completely accidental scheduling mix-up.” He grinned broadly, the smile contorting the scar on his face. Hannibal waited, hoping Chilton would leave him to eat in peace, so he could find some way to destroy the noxiously yellow plastic noodles that some imbecile insisted should be called ‘food’. Chilton, however, seemed unwilling to budge. 

He was enjoying this, the heartless bastard. Hannibal nudged the mass of gelatinous yellowness with his plastic spork, the only form of cutlery he was allowed. Starving to death, he thought, would be infinitely preferable. 

***

“Do you know what day it is, Hannibal?” Chilton was standing again in front of the bars, leaning idly on his cane. Hannibal was sitting on his (pitiful excuse for a) bed and reading a tawdry romance novel, the only literature Chilton would permit to enter his cell. 

“I am almost certain I can guess it, Frederick, going just by the look of delight on your face.” Chilton grinned even more broadly, eyes alive with malice. 

“You’re right Hannibal, it’s Friday! And you know what that means!” The hateful strains of that cursed song began to emerge from the speakers that Chilton had somehow managed to hide everywhere in Hannibal’s cell. No matter where he went it was always at the exact same volume, and he couldn’t find the damned things to destroy them. 

“I know that last week you got a little bored with the music choices on offer, so I’ve made sure to switch it up this time and randomly alternate the songs. I thought you might appreciate the musical stylings of Ke$ha as well, with a little Justin Bieber thrown in. Enjoy!”

Chilton pranced, literally pranced, away, leaving Hannibal to contemplate once again whether it might be better if he ate his own ears this time. 

***

“And this article describes the tie you were wearing as ‘particularly atrocious’” Chilton said, popping another handful of popcorn into his mouth as Hannibal did his best to keep from scowling. Chilton glanced up at him from the iPad he was reading from. 

“It’s true, you know, that tie was probably the worst crime of all,” he looked down and flicked through a few more paragraphs of Freddie Lounds’ latest drivel.  
“Oh look, in this one she calls you a shiftless coward who killed others to make up for your glaring personality flaws, not to mention a complete and utter powerlessness in your own life! And she implies you’re really bad in bed,” He grinned broadly, “You know, I’ll say this for Miss Lounds, she certainly doesn’t pull her punches.” He scrolled a little more.

“Hey, she mentioned me! Oh, she calls me an unexpected hero, instrumental in unravelling the Ripper’s ludicrous plots and ensuring that he would remain in prison for the rest of his life, as scum like him deserves, how sweet,” Chilton met Hannibal’s eyes, seeming completely oblivious to the daggers that Hannibal was currently visualising cutting him up with, “And she says my suit was really nice,” Chilton tugged on the lapel of his (atrocious) suit, preening a little under the extremely undeserved praise. Hannibal sneered but said nothing. He knew it would only encourage him. 

“Now I’m sure you’re tired of hearing what Miss Lounds has to say about your trial,” Chilton’s smile was gone now, and Hannibal allowed himself to hope that, just maybe, he was finally bored of this and would leave Hannibal in peace. 

“So let’s go on to reading her retrospective of how integral I was to catching you!” Chilton’s smile was back in full force, voice gleeful as he began to declaim the newest article as though he were reciting Shakespeare. 

***

“I know how important art is to you, Hannibal, so I wanted to give you a chance to express yourself while you’re in my care,” Chilton looked completely innocent, his face and voice utterly sincere. Hannibal gingerly picked up one of the glittery crayons and inspected it. It stank of wax and regret, its glittery granules sparkling horridly in the light. The very idea of using it to produce any sort of art was anathema to his very being. 

“I thought maybe you could use it for one of those portraits you’re so fond of, or perhaps you could write a letter to Will Graham!” Chilton said cheerily. Hannibal’s fingers closed reflexively around the crayon and he felt it snap in half at his grip. He let it fall onto the garishly bright pink paper that was the only surface to draw on that Chilton had provided. Chilton only smiled wider.  


“Shall I leave you with some music to work by?” He turned and walked up the hall as the first notes of Ke$ha's "Cannibal" began to play.

Hannibal was beginning to have some regrets about messing with this man.


End file.
